The Good Qaurdrents
by AidaMae
Summary: A Series of one shots, mainly EriSol, but there will be others. (Sorry for the constant title change, done though!)
1. Thut Up

**(A/N) So, I'm not sure if this is strictly a one shot or a sires of one shots. I'm asking you guys, so vote on the poll. **

**In the mean time, Erisol! **

* * *

I was leaning on the side of my bed in my block. I felt a headache coming on, but I ignored it as my husktop rang. I opened it up to see Eridan messaged me. _Fucking Ampora. _I sighed, and answered against better judgment.

_**caligulasAquarium [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**_

**CG: Sooool**

**CG: i'm bored**

**TA: and**

**CG: do you wwant to play wwith me sol**

**TA: fuck no**

**CG: aww sol don't be that way**

**CG: wwe both you knoww you wwant me**

**CG: you are dyin to be my kismesis. **

**TA: fuck off ED ii do not want to be you ki2me2i2**

**TA: nor do ii ever want to be**

**CG: aww sol your wwords they wwound me**

**TA: ju2t go away**

**CG: no**

**CG: i'm still bored**

**TA: ii am leaving **

_**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CG]**_

I shut my husktop and pressed my fingers to my temples. I was getting such a headache. _Why does Eridan always do this me? _He is such an annoying bastard. _I don't care how cute he can be... oh fuck. I did not jutht think that. _I shook my head and I tried to get rid of this headache. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Who ith it!?" I shouted, getting agitated quickly.

"May I come in?" I wavy accented voice spoke. _Ampora_. I tried to argue but my head was getting increasingly worse. So instead I let out a whimper. I bit back my honey colored tears, and just kept massaging my temples. The door opened and there stood the fish prince himself. "Sol!" He shouted, running towards me and kneeling down.

"Jutht leave, ED." I said, gritting my teeth He shook his head and placed his hands on mine. Helping me massage them. It felt nice. I stopped massaging them and just let Eridan do all the work. It was nice, and let my eyes close.

"You like?" He said, grinning miscellaneously. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Thut up, and leave." I said, swatting his hands away. Instead, he sat right next to me, refusing to leave. The migraine began. _Fuck._ I didn't want to hurt him. Eridan took his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. It sent down a chill and I couldn't breathe as well. It made the mirgranie worse. I felt my psionics acting up.

"ED, leave. Now. Pleathe, I'm begging you. I don't want you to get hurt." I said, having a few yellow tears slip out.

"Sol." He said, crawling in front of me. He once again started massaging my forehead. I was done fighting, completely done. I leaned in to him and allowed him to make the pain go away. After hours of trying to make the migraine go away it worked. I spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"Thankth." I said softly, leaving the warmth of the water prince. I don't know what I was thinking next, but I sure as hell don't regret it. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He pressed back. In due time we were having a sloppy make out. Eridan pulled away for air.

"So you do hate me, huh Sol?" He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Thuth up you ath, and kith me." I said, as our lips once again collided.


	2. I Hate You Tho Much

**(A/N) ... I have no words... except I planned this out to be fluff... I kinda just, got... carried away... **

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

I was walking along the Veil, on this boring old meteor. Starring at the stainless gray walls. It is so boring here. I wish something or someone here could make my dull life more interesting. I walked into the computer lab. I saw my best friend, Karkat, making out with one of the few trolls he doesn't despise. Terezi. I almost blew up then and there. She doesn't even really like him. _Your jutht jealouth._ The nagging voice in my head nibbled at my brain. I guess my anger showed because Feferi tapped on my shoulder with a concerned look. I just pushed her away and went out the door I just came through. I didn't even know where I was walking, I just refused to stop. I soon found my self in some dark hallway. My anger was getting the better of me, and I honestly didn't know why I was angry. _Becauthe dumbath, you are fluthed for KK._ I really hated the voice inside my head. I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe him for a second. I am not flushed for KK. _Yeth you are._ I clenched my hands into fists and slammed the wall. I can't be, he's my best friend. _Tho? You have feelingth none the leth._ I put my back to one of the walls and slid down. I took my fits again and slammed them both on the floor. This wasn't fair. _Yeah, that'th life. _

"Why don't you jutht thut up?!" I yelled at my self. Having yellow honey tears, slightly escape my blue and red eyes. "Fuck..." I whispered, still not wanting to accept the voice of truth. _Told you._ I wasn't even angry at anymore. I was heart broken.

"Sol?" A voice, from my left came. I jumped, and got up, looking to the source of the voice.

"ED." I ticked as I saw it belonged to the voice of the most annoying douche ever to breathe. I went back and sat down, having my head slightly bang against the cold wall.

"Havve you been cryin?" He asked siting next to me. I scoffed.

"No." I said, focusing my sight on a random square amongst the gray tile.

"Really, so there slight dampness on your face is just?" He asked, scooting closer. Gog did he piss me off. I wanted to scoot away but I was already in the corner. Instead I turned my head to the corner.

"ED, it'th none of your damn buthineth, jutht leave." I said, pulling my knees to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them.

"No Sol, not until you tell me wwhat's wwrong. I knoww somefin is wwrong." He said, leaning closer, whispering into my ear. I was so glad my face was covered for my face blushed with a light yellow. _Oh? Could thith be the thart of __feelingth for the fith? _My inner self spoke. There is no way in hell I would ever flush for Eridan Ampora. _No, tho maybe... black feelingth? _I blinked. There is no way. Not a single chance. Right? _Well maybe you thould figure that out._ I looked up, and turned my head to Eridan, whose lips were centimeters away from mine. I stupidly allowed and a bit of yellow coloring sread across my face. He smirked

"Sol? Are you, _blushin_?" He asked, scooting ever closer to where his right knee and leg touched my left.

"Tho what if I am?" I retorted back, no longer thinking. How could he make me so anger and nervous at the same time, I may never know.

"I thought you hated me?" He asked, the gears slowly turning in his mind.

"I-I do..." I whispered, letting my eyes take a quick peek to his lips but then back up to his eyes. Once again, he smirked.

"So does this mean...?" He started, and I laughed.

"Kithmethith?" I said, lisping half the world. He let out a chuckle, before, punching me.

"You really need to shut up with the glubbing S's." I nodded, and leaned in and started the kiss. Eridan joined quickly and deepened the kiss. After a while we broke for air. Once Eridan got a small gulp he leaned in again and bit my lower lip. Bitting hard, letting it bleed a little. He then started sucking on my lip, and then letting go. He did this, getting a rhythm down, before I joined in and did the same motion to his upper lip. While our lips still interlocking, he moved us both to where I was sitting on his legs, while I wrapped them around his lower waist. I tightly held onto his neck and messed with hair while he had his arms draped around my waist. We stayed like this for awhile the only sound is us gasping for air every now and then and our lips playing tug-o-war with each other.

Soon, our lips went faster and we both lusted for more. Eridan broke first though. His arms slowly crawled inside my shirt and up my back. Clawing at my back, most likely leaving red marks all down my back. The slight pain felt good though. I dropped my arms from his neck, and they made their way to his scarf. I slowly unwrapped them from his neck and then led my hands to the bottom of the front of his shirt. Soon I slipped my hands up into the shirt, and pulled it up and off of his torso. He was quite fit and even his gills weren't even so awkwardly there. I pulled away from his lips, and went straight to his neck. Bitting it gently at first, before sucking as hard as I could. Small multiple groans escaped his lips. Then it was his turn. He pulled me away from the wall and pushed me on the ground.

As he led me down, he managed to pull of my shirt and my 3D glasses. He smirked, and he ran his finger up and down my chest, licking his slightly swollen lips. He leaned down, his bare warm torso barely touching mine, then leaned really close to me.

"You wwill be mine, Sol..." He whispered, breathing heavily into my ear, making it tickle. He pulled back and straddle his legs to my waist. He pinned my shoulders down to the ground, and got close to my lips. Pecking them at first, before licking them. He went in for another small make out section before the real fun began. He slowly licked and pecked his way to my neck. He stared nibbling on it. Licking it every now and over the little red marks. After a few minutes, he dung in with his sharp fangs, just out of the blue. I gasped and groan in surprise, pain, and pleasure. He started sucking on my skin, and rubbing his tongue in the middle of him eating my neck. He soon stopped, and traced his tongue back to lips and sucked on them, catching his breath. This whole time tiny moans were escaping my now very swollen lips. He ten took his slippery tongue and led them down the middle of my neck, slowly then quickly, then slowly again, biting them with his lips. Down and down he went. Soon planting many pecks over my bare chest. Then he went the feasting, biting all over my fragile chest, sometime causing honey blood to bleed before he licked it away. He was a sex predator, and and I was his prey. Not that I was complaining.

"I fucking hate you Eridan." I said, as we sat up, giving out lips a rest. My anger slowly returning to me.

"I knoww Sol." He said, before leaning in for on last deep kiss.


	3. My Miraculous Monster

**(A/N) I found this song, Monster by Dev, and my first thought was Homestuck. Then I thought, Gamzee is a monster... and then, Tavros was in love. This is the product of these thoughts.  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) **_

As I just stood there, the back of my head against the gray wall, my mind was racing. I had to be insane, purely insane.

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me **_

He was a killer. A monstrous murder machine. Yet, he made me smile. It makes me want him more and more every day.

_**He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherfucking monster **_

I slid down the wall, tears threatening to slip out. He was monster and I loved him. All of him, even as a cold hearted sober killing machine.

_**But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah **  
_

I was torn between being happy of realizing my flushed feelings for him, or sad and scared. The tears still wanting to drip, but a sadistic smile came across my face.

_**He's right, don't start (no no)  
'Til you're his own, form of art and (oh oh)  
He's doing his part  
Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)  
**_

He is painting the walls. With the blood of his prey. His own personal work.. Yet how this made me want him to be mine, I don't know. In fact, I should really be scared.

_**There were no sparks (no no)  
Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and (oh oh)  
He's doing his part  
Cause he's winning my heart (my heart) **  
_

I should be dead right now. Not because of him but because of someone else. Not that it really matters, because soon the irons will be in the fire and light up this dark hallway.

_**Is he human, does it matter  
I know he's what I'm after **_

I'm not sure if is what even he consider normal, but I don't care. I want him and that's all I care about.

_**I can reel him, from disaster  
I know (I know)  
**_

Maybe, somehow, I could save him.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)** _

I must be sick, that would explain a lot. According to a little spider, humans who get terribly ill go insane.

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh) **_

I slammed my head against the wall. Bitting my lip, letting orange brown blood trickle out. I refused to cry and not getting answers.

_**That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah) **  
_

I love him so much. From his beautiful miraculous purple eyes, to his little quirks in his writing.

_**Most people are scared (are scared)  
When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but**)_

I've been hearing screams of horror and fear. I close my eyes imagining his eyes. Cold murderous eyes, that should feel every single inch of me with fear. Yet, there was something inside of me, nagging at me.

_**Let me make this clear (this clear)  
I want him near (him near) **  
_

I want him with me. To hold him and tell him everything will be okay. I don't care what anyone else says. I want him to be with me, and near me. I will never him let go.

_**Most people can't sleep (can't sleep)  
Feeling he's out, on the streets (but)**_

He was getting closer. I felt it. I also hear a slight pap of shoes walking against these floors. My heart pounded. Beating fast against my chest. I was going to see my love for the first time since I figured out my feelings.

_**He is my creep (my creep)  
He is my creep (my creep) **_

He may be creepy, with his prizes, but I didn't care. We were soul mates, our mastership will be the best in existence.

Is he human, does it matter (ohhh)

_**I know he's what I'm after **_

I know now, that he's no longer 'human'. That he was far from normal. I didn't care, because I wasn't normal anymore either.

_**I can reel him, from disaster (ohhh)  
I know (I-I-I know)**_

I stood up. I had to save him or at least try. I know I can do it, I just have to. Its my job.

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) **_

I heard him getting closer. The soft foot steps becoming louder with each passing heart beat. I felt sick. Something was wrong with me. I'm completely nuts.

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh) **_

I wanted answers. Why in the world would I be in love with a beast. More importantly, does he love me back?

_**That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah  
**_

If he didn't love me back. I don't know what I would think. I might go insane at the thought of not being with him. I smiled. Hearing the foot steps stop. He was hear. I looked up and my chest stopped pounding. "Gamzee..." I whispered, seeing how close he was to me.

He's sick, he's fresh

His clown make up was smeared, with purple claw streaks down his face. He gave me a sick blood lusting smile. "Tavbro..."

_**He doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it) **_

I walked closwer, running my fingers quickly through his messy hair. He clothes were a mess as well. Different colors of blood staining them. I should be scared right now, but instead. I'm just happy to see him. "Are you, uhh, going to, uh, kill me?" I asked, stuttering afraid of the answer.

_**He's a beast, he's weird **_

He smiled, letting his sharp beast like teeth escape. He licked his lips. "That's a stupid motherfucking question. DO YOU NOT YOU NOT MOTHERFUCKING TRUST ME BRO!?" He said, softly at first, before yelling. Somehow though, I did not flinch.

_**He, he never looks in the mirror (and I like it)  
**_

That didn't answer me question. I frowned. I leaned in closer. His face a mess. He lowered his eyes, as if he didn't want to see his reflection in my eyes. Then he looked up slightly, to my lips. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I felt tears running down his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had his arms draped across my waist.

Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

This was it. I officially snapped. I'm having a sloppy make out with a killer.

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh) **_

I know now, why I wanted him. I wanted his touch, his love, and I wanted him. I was in love and there are no other words. He pulled away, still having tears escape his eyes. "I fucking love you Tavros. I AM SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY. Just know, I love you." He said, before gripping his hands around my neck. He snapped my neck, killing me. The last thing I ever heard, made it all okay.

_**That boy, he's a motherfucking monster  
But I love him, yeah I love him  
Ooh ah, ooh ah ah **_


End file.
